Harry Potter und die Tiefen der Unterwelt
by Sazara
Summary: Harry entdeckt ein Stück Pergament auf seinem Bett, auf dem jemand von "Ihr" warnt, dem bösesten Geschöpf, dass es jemals auf der Erde gegeben hatte
1. das Stück Pergament

Das Stück Pergament und Petunias versteckte Gefühle  
  
_„Jahrhunderte lang hauste sie schon in den Tiefen der Welt – der Unterwelt -, Jahrhunderte lang hatte sie kein Frischfleisch mehr gehabt, Jahrhunderte lang hatte sie gelangweilt unten, in den Tiefen der Welt, vor sich hin gelebt. Ab und zu schrie sie, kreischte sie ihren Hass, ihren Hunger, ihre Sehnsucht durch das nasse Gewölbe. Manchmal hörte ein ahnungsloser Dummkopf ihr Kreischen, ihr tödliches Kreischen. Sie war und ist das böseste Geschöpf, dass jemals auf dieser Erde seinen Platz gefunden hat. Selbst Voldemort kann mit ihrer Bosheit nicht Schritthalten, doch diese will er besitzen. Nach nichts, abgesehen vom Tod desjenigen, der Überlebte, sehnt er sich mehr. Wenn es Ihm gelingt sie zu befreien, dann wäre dies das Ende der Menschheit"._  
  
Es blitze hell auf, kurz darauf zeriss ein lauter Donnerknall die Nacht. Der Wind blies, wie im Wettbewerb mit dem Regen. Riesige Tropfen prasselten auf das Hausdach. Mehre Fensterladen knallten immer wieder gegen die Mauern des Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Der Wind heulte. Matt leuchtete eine kahle Glühbirne im kleinen Zimmer von Harry Potter.

Harry zitterte. Er war in eine seine Bettdecke gehüllt, trotzdem fühlte er Angst, Angst, die sich in Kälte verwandelt hatte, wie man sie ansonsten nur spürt, wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe ist. Wieder und wieder las er die Zeilen, die hastig auf ein Stück Pergament geschrieben worden waren. Konnte es sich um einen schlechten Scherz handeln? Er wollte versteckte Zeichen finden, irgendein Hinweis, wer diesen Brief geschrieben haben könnte. Wer immer es war, er hatte keine Scheu Den Namen zu benutzen. Er kannte nicht viele Leute, die das tun; Hermine, Lupin, Dumbledore, er selbst und Sirius.  
  
Sirius. Alles schien zu ihm zu führen. In diesem Sommer hatte alles, an das er bisher gedacht hatte, irgendetwas mit seinem Paten zu tun, egal ob es etwas magisches oder nichtmagisches war. Wenn Onkel Vernon in der Zeitung über „Das Verbrecherpack"las und schimpfte, dachte er an Sirius, über den Onkel Vernon vor genau 3 Jahren genau das Selbe gesagt hatte. Wenn Harry im Tagespropheten vom Ministerium las, dachte er an Sirius und welches Unrecht ihm von eben diesem Ministerium angetan wurde. Wenn er Briefe bekam, fehlte immer zu ein Brief, der von Sirius. Wenn Tante Petunia von der Tochter des Nachbarn sprach, die wieder mit viel zu kurzem Rock vom Motorrad eines gutaussehende dunkelhaarigen Jungen gestiegen war, dachte er an Sirius, dem einstigen Mädchenschwarm und an dessen fliegendes Motorrad.

Harry hatte zu diesen Gedanken, diesen Spinnereien über die Ferien eine Art Hassliebe entwickelt. Manchmal, wenn er sich einsam und verlassen fühlte, sehnte er sich nach diesen Gedanken, sehnte er sich nach einem fiktiven Sirius, der mit ihm gemeinsam allein ist. Trotzdem, irgendwann, wenn die Erinnerung vorbei ist, er den Gedanken zu Ende gesponnen hat, bleibt nur noch diese Leere und das Gefühl, man hätte ihm einen Teil seiner Seele ausgesaugt. Sie störten, diese Gedanken, denn sie verwirrten ihn, machten ihn unglücklich und unfähig irgendetwas richtig zu machen.

In diesen Ferien war ihm schon drei mal nach einem Tagtraum Geschirr herunter gefallen, was Petunia nur darum mit einem unterdrückten Wutanfall kommentierte, weil die Dursleys vor den Sommerferien eine hübsche Drohung von Made – Eye Moody gekommen hatten. Einmal hatte er verträumt beim Waschen – so etwas erledigte er nun prinzipiell alleine – 90° eingestellt, dass beim Rausnehmen seine Jeans und T – Shirts die Grösse von Puppenkleidung hatten.

Er musste sie wegbringen, diese Gedankenfetzen, die all seine Überlegungen zum Stillstand brachten. Wenn er etwas bewirken wollte, dann musste er gefühlskalt, furchtlos und konzentriert sein.

Schon am ersten Tag bei den Dursleys hatte er beschlossen, nicht einfach nichts zu tun, er hatte beschlossen etwas sinnvolles zu machen, für den Orden, für die Sache gegen Voldemort, gegen den Mann – so weit man ihn noch als einen Menschen bezeichnen konnte –, der für soviel Leid und Tod verantwortlich war. Er las nun jede Zeile des Tagespropheten, damit ihm auch ja nichts entging, denn Merkwürdigkeiten und die Dinge, die wirklich von Bedeutung waren, versteckten sich meist in dem für den normalen Leser unscheinbaren und vielleicht auch uninteressanten Teil. Jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen übte er Okklumentik. Er befreite seinen Geist von allen Gedanken. Anfangs war es schwieriger geworden, nun ging es immer besser. Er schrieb Briefe mit versteckten Hinweisen und entzifferte welche.

Briefe. Ja, genau das ist das Schlagwort. Er musste an jemanden schreiben. An Ron? Nein, der würde es nicht verstehen, er bekäme nur Panik. An Hermine? Sie war wieder in Frankreich, Ron hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er den Verdacht hat, dass Krum auch dabei ist. Sie konnte nichts bewirken und Ratschläge könnte sie ihm ebenfalls keine geben, denn in Briefen durfte wirklich nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts offensichtliches stehen. Dumbledore war auch kein geeigneter Briefentfänger für ihn. Dieser hatte ihm schon in der ersten Woche geschrieben, dass er keine Briefe entfangen könne, denn solche, die an ihn adressiert seien, würden niemals sein Ziel erreichen, denn diese würden die Anhänger Voldemorts sofort abfangen. An ein anderes Ordenmitglied? An Moody? Nein, dieser würde sofort in Panik geraten. An Lupin? Ja, das schien ihm schon um einiges klüger, trotzdem er spürte, er war noch nicht der Richtige. Die anderen kannte er kaum. An Mrs. Weasly? Nein, sie würde sich sofort Sorgen um ihn machen.

Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenige richtige Freunde, wie wenige Vertraute er hatte. Was wäre wenn er ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge wäre? Mit James und Lily Potter als lebende, führsorgliche Eltern, die immer für ihn da wären. Mist. Auch das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder. Viel zu oft spann er Gedanken, die mit „was wäre wen...?"begannen.

Sollte er wirklich einen Brief schreiben? Wegen einem Fetzen Pergament, den eine Eule, die gleich wieder weggeflogen war, auf seinem Bett abgestreift hatte. Würde er sich nicht lächerlich machen, wenn das Ganze nur ein Scherz war? Ein ziemlich geschmackloser Scherz. War es eventuell auch ein Trick? Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Voldemort mit solch einem Zettel bei Harry bezwecken sollte, trotzdem war ihm sein vermeintlich realer Traum, der sich als üble Falle erwies, nur zu gut – oder eben zu schlecht – in Erinnerung.

Und ausserdem, wenn er, sagen wir mal, Lupin einen Brief schreiben würde, was stände da? „Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin, was ist die Unterwelt?"oder „Sehr geehrte Professor, Eule hat Zettel auf Bett gelegt, will unbedingt Konversation per Mund führen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste warten, bis er abgeholt werden würde, was vielleicht im nächsten Jahrhundert geschehen wird und das wird er natürlich wohl oder übel ohne zu murren abwarten. Ja, ja es war halt doch immer das Selbe.

Schlussendlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er warten wird bis er mit jemandem richtig ungezwungen sprechen kann.

Sorgfältig verstaute er den Brief in eine Schublade und legte sich auf sein Bett, um mit Feder, Tinte und Pergament bewaffnet einen Aufsatz für Snape, den Lehrer den er am meisten hasste, zu schreiben.

Erst spät am nächsten Morgen löschte er das Licht, um sich seinen Albträumen hinzugeben, wie jede Nacht. Wegen diesen Albträumen, die, nicht wie im letzten Jahr, als er von der Auferstehung Voldemorts geträumt hatte, nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Meist träumte er Dinge, wie, dass er, Dudley und Sirius in einen Themenpark fahren und Sirius plötzlich von einem Karussellpferd mit roten Schlitzaugen angegriffen wird oder dass er Sirius, sein Vater, Snape und Dumbledore in Alices Wunderland auf einen Tester, der wie der Hutmacher aussieht, treffen, der sie UTZ – Prüfungen schreiben lässt. Eigentlich hatten diese Träume nur etwas gemein, Sirius.

Seit den zwei Wochen, die er nun schon im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte, hatte er nur sehr wenig geschlafen, erst spät war er eingeschlafen, um dann verhältnismässig früh wieder aufzuwachen. So war es auch am nächsten Morgen, nach nur vier Stunden Schlaf wachte er um halb neun wieder auf, so dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Er hatte von Sirius geträumt, wie immer. Etwas an diesem Traum war jedoch anders gewesen; er war allein mit Sirius, zuvor war immer jemand dabei gewesen, Dumbledore, Lupin, seine Eltern, Hermine, Ron, Cho und viele andere, die er zum Teil gar nicht richtig kannte.

Sirius und Harry waren in einem dunklen, kalten Raum gewesen, sie hatten jedoch nicht mit einander gesprochen. Harry wollte die ganze Zeit über immer wieder den Mund öffnen und mit Sirius reden, ihn fragen, was passiert war, was hinter dem Schleier ist, warum er weitergegangen ist, aus seinem Mund kam jedoch kein Laut. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, etwas zu wollen, mit aller Kraft zu wollen und es einfach nicht zu können. Kurz bevor aufgewacht war, ist jedoch auf einmal Ginny gekommen und plötzlich konnte er wieder sprechen, jetzt würde er sich jedoch Ohrfeigen, er hatte nichts wichtiges besprochen, er hatte nur mit Ginny und Sirius über die Herstellung von Berty Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen diskutiert.

Während er noch geschlafen hatte, war eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten gekommen, sie hatte sich auch gleich das Geld genommen, dass er am Abend zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, das war die beste Lösung, denn durch das Picken einer hartnäckigen Eule aufzuwachen gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen liebsten Beschäftigungen. Er seufzte und stand auf, wechselte seinen Pyjama mit seiner verwaschenen Jeans und einem ausgeleierten T – Shirt, dann legte er sich mit der Zeitung auf das Bett.

Wie immer waren die ersten Seiten hauptsächlich mit den Problemen des Ministeriums und mit der Wahl des neuen Zaubereiministers gefüllt, Fudge hatte eigentlich weder offiziell noch inoffiziell abgedankt, trotzdem schien der Tagespropheten gefallen daran gefunden zu haben geeignete Kandidaten vorzuschlagen.

Nach den ersten Seiten kamen, wie immer, Berichte über irgendwelche Augenzeugen, die ganze Horden von Todessern, Drachen, Riesen und weiss der Kuckuck was sonst noch gesehen haben wollen. Eine Hexe aus York behauptete harknäckig Voldemort hätte sie mit dem Inwenterius – Fluch belegt, so dass sie illegale Zauber ausübte, die danach in die Hose gegangen waren. Harry war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass das nur eine Ausrede für ihre illegalen Machenschaften war. Meistens waren diese „Augenzeugen"– Berichte sehr kurios und teilweise zum Schmunzeln, Harry hatte bisher nur drei Berichte ausgeschnitten und zu den anderen Zeitungsausschnitten gelegt, die er für relevant hielt. Es schmerzte ihn jedoch sehr, wenn diese Leute angaben, sie hätten Black mit Voldemort – oder ohne – gesehen, wie er Muggel folterte oder so gar tötete. Sirius war tot – obwohl er das immer noch nicht so richtig glaubte, es war alles so merkwürdig gewesen, an jenem Tag - und er war zu keiner Zeit kein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen.

Im ersten Tagespropheten, den er im Ligusterweg bekommen hatte, hatte man eine Liste aller Opfer – natürlich nur der magischen Opfer – vom letzten Mal erstellt. Die Liste war erschreckend lang und nach dem Alphabet geordnet. Bei ein paar Namen hielt er inne, beispielsweise bei einer gewissen Andromeda Tonks – Sirius hatte sie letztes Jahr erwähnt, sie war die Mutter der Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks -, bei Edgar, Stanley und Margrit Bones – dem Bruder von Amelia Bones, einer Richterin mit der er im letzten Jahr Bekanntschaft gemacht hat, und dessen Familie -, bei Frank und Alice Longbottom, die zwar nicht Tot waren, deren Schicksal jedoch vielleicht noch schlimmer als der Tod ist, auch seine Eltern – James und Lily Potter - standen auf der Liste, ausserdem war da noch eine Potter; Merete Potter.

War es Zufall oder war noch eine Verwandte Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen? Wer war sie? Wer waren all diese Menschen gewesen, dessen Namen ihm teilweise etwas sagten – Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon und Fabian Prewett -, die er jedoch nie leibhaftig gesehen hatte?

Hinter jedem dieser Namen steckte eine Geschichte, ein Leben. Hatte nicht jeder Mensch eine Geschichte? Tötet man, wenn man ermordet, nicht nur einen Mensch, tötet man dann nicht auch seine Geschichte, die jeder Mensch mit sich in seinem Herzen oder in seiner Seele trägt? Und vor allem tötet man nicht auch einen Vater, eine Mutter, einen Bruder, eine Schwester, eine Tochter, einen Sohn? Tötet man nicht auch Träume und Gedanken? Konnte er töten?

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte gesagt: „Du musst es wirklich so meinen, [...] – es geniessen".

Zwar hatte sich ihre Aussage auf den Cruciatus – Fluch bezogen. Er glaubte jedoch, dass unverzeihlich gleich unverzeihlich ist und es bei allein drei Flüchen gleich ist. Töteten die Auroren nicht auch? Genossen sie etwa das Töten oder kann man das Töten lernen? Sicher war, er musste Töten.

Es hiess töten oder getötet werden – wie primitiv.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bildete sich ein, dass es bis dahin ja noch eine Weile ist. Er blätterte weiter zu dem, für ihn, interessantesten hinterem Teil. Hier standen die gewöhnlichen Dinge, die man als sensationsgeiler Tagesprophet, als nicht so wichtig und nicht so interessant einstuft. Er las jede auch noch so kleine Zeile, diesmal befand auch er nichts als sonderlich wichtig.

Auf der letzten Seite war die Todesliste von diesmal. Dies hatten sie, nach dem Wunsch der Leser, gleich nach dieser letzten Todesliste, auf der übrigens so einiges falsch war oder fehlte, wie Harry dachte, Wurmschwanz beispielsweise stand unter dem Namen Peter Pedigrew auf der Liste, eingeführt.  
  
Bode Broderick  
  
Barty Crouch  
  
Cedric Diggerory  
  
Berta Jorkins  
  
Jess Leo – eine Muggelgeborene, auf ihren Leichnam hatten sie „Warnung an alle Schlammblüter", geschmiert. Sie war das erste Opfer – abgesehen von Sirius – nach Voldemorts offizieller Wiederkehr  
  
Bella Senex hatte man nicht erwähnt, da sie auch sonst an irgendetwas gestorben sein könnte, da sie so alt und so krank war mit ihren 169 Jahren. Sinbad und Bonnie Katzenberg standen auch nicht auf der Liste, sie wurden nach dem endgültigen Abgang der Dementoren tot in ihren Zellen aufgefunden, das Gangsterpaar war wegen mehrfachem Diebstahl, Raub und wegen schwerer Körperverfluchung zu 10 beispielsweise 11 ½ Jahren Askaban verurteilt worden.

Es war jedoch noch nichts über irgendwelche Tote seitens Voldemort erwähnt worden. Die Auroren seien zwar dran, die Hauptquartiere und Unterschlüpfe aufzufinden, in denen Voldemort und seine treu ergebenen Todesser ihre Anhänger sammeln, waren jedoch bisher ohne nennenswerte Erfolge.

Harry hatte in einer ziemlich unbequemen Stellung gelesen, als er sich erhob, taten ihm alle Knochen weh, er streckte sich, öffnete die Vorhänge und schaute nach draussen. Die perfekten, grünen Rasen sahen aus wie immer und die perfekten, teuren Kombis standen ebenfalls wie immer in die Auffahrt. In dem Moment war die Sonne nicht zu sehen, sie schien jedoch sehr stark mit den Wolken zu kämpfen. Vom Gewitter der letzten Nacht war, ausser ein paar umgebogenen Rosenbüschen und einer hergewehten England – Fahne, nichts zu sehen.

Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war etwas stickig, deshalb öffnete er das Fenster.

Schliesslich ging er ins Bad und anschliessend hinunter in die sterile Küche der Dursleys. Onkel Vernon war schon zur Arbeit gefahren und Dudley verprügelte wahrscheinlich mit seiner Clique irgendwelche 10 Jährige, nur Tante Petunia putze im Wohnzimmer die Fenster. Er briet sich seine Eier und etwas Speck, schmierte sich drei Toasts, die er anschliessend grosszügig mit Tante Magdas selbstgemachter Marmelade – er konnte ihre Konfitüre essen, wenn er sich einfach nicht Tante Magdas fleischig klobige Finger und ihren Damenbart vorstellte – bestrich.

Genüsslich ass er etwas, während er das Kreuzworträtsel löste, welches er aus dem Tagespropheten gerissen hatte – in letzter Zeit tat er alles, um sein Leben hier erträglich und abwechslungsreich zu gestallten, er las sogar die Dudleys Bücher, die dieser nie angerührt hatte und die in seinem Zimmer, welches früher eine Art Abstellkammer für Dudleys kaputte Sachen war, verstaut worden waren.

Wie hiess noch mal die dritte Sängerin der Schicksalsschwestern?

Gerade kaute er an seinem Toast und zermürbte er sich das Gehirn über die Frage, wie der Spruch heisst, der bewirkt, dass seine Nasenhaare geringelt werden, da kam Petunia, streifte sich ihre Gummihandschuhe ab, rümpfte die Nase, als sie Harry sah und verstaute ihren Putzlappen in einem Schränkchen.

„Das räumst du, aber alles selbst alles ab", fuhr sie Harry an.

„Ja, ja", antwortete dieser."

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten, wegen Moodys Bedrohung, sich in letzter Zeit sehr zusammengerissen, sie machten ihn nicht andauernd zur Schnecke, liessen ihn Fernsehen – er nutze das jedoch nur um Nachrichten zu sehen, eigentlich wusste er gar nicht mehr, warum er sich früher so sehr gewünscht hatte, mal Fernsehen kucken zu können, jetzt langweilte es ihn nur -, sie liessen ihn Essen was er wollte, so lange er es sich selbst zubereitete, eigentlich liessen sie ihn machen, was er will und sie ignorierten ihn dabei.

Petunia setzte sich möglichst weit weg von Harry und trank ein Glas Orangensaft während sie immer wieder durch das Fenster zu den Nachbarn herüber schielte. Auf einmal fragte sich Harry, ob er, wenn sie ihm schon nicht das Leben zur Hölle machten, die Chance nutzen sollte. Er könnte sie etwas ärgern und vielleicht den einen oder anderen Nutzen daraus ziehen.

„Tante Petunia", fing er an, wobei er sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ja", murrte Tante Petunia missmutig zurück, sie hasste es, wenn er sie ansprach.

„Sag mal, hast du meinen Vater eigentlich mal kennen gelernt?", fragte Harry sehr schnell.

Tante Petunia, die gerade getrunken hatte und das Glas noch in der Hand hielt, liess das Glas fallen, so dass es auf dem Boden zerschlug und sie hatte sich verschluckt.

„Wie kannst... du es... es... wagen?", keuchte sie in ihrem Hustenanfall. Dann nahm sie einen Lappen und wischte hustend den Küchenboden auf.

Harry wartete geduldig und als sie fertig war, fragte er: „Und?"

„Was und?", antwortete Petunia, die vor Wut kochte.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", informierte Harry seine Tante.

Tante Petunia schnaubte und zog es vor ihn, was bisher ganz gut geklappt hatte, einfach zu ignorieren. Sie nahm aus einem Regal eine Heckenschere und ging nach draussen.

Harry lächelte und sagte unüberhörbar laut: „Auch gut, dann schreib ich eben Professor Moody, du weißt schon, der mit dem rotierenden Glasauge, dass du meine Fragen nicht beantwortest und dass du auf das Andenken meines Vaters Orangensaft leerst."

Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so frech zu seiner Tante gewesen. Es wirkte jedoch, Tante Petunia kam augenblicklich zurück und legte die Heckenschere wieder ins Regal.

Sie setzte sich unübersehbar wütend auf einen Stuhl und fragte Harry: „Was hast du noch mal gefragt?"

Harry lächelte wieder und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da begann Petunia auf einmal von Selbst zu sprechen, sie sprach unglaublich schnell, soviel hatte sie, glaubte Harry, seit er bei ihnen vor die Haustür gelegt worden war, nicht mit ihm gesprochen: „Genau so, wie du, hat er gelächelt dieser Potter, dieser arrogante Flegel. Ja, Harry, er war bei uns zu Besuch. Meine ‚perfekte Schwester' wollte meinen Eltern ihren neuen Freund vorstellen. Damals hätte ich natürlich nicht gedacht, dass aus diesem Techtelmechtel so etwas, wie du entstehen würde. Wir hatten damals ein kleines Häuschen mit Kamin", sie starrte Harry, der von Petunias Öffnung immer noch baff war gehässig an „in einer schönen Gegend. Als er aus dem Kamin kam, war nicht das ganze Wohnzimmer zerstört. Meine Eltern waren geblendet von seinem arroganten Charme. Ich fand ihn unmöglich, diese Haare", sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu „und diese Art, diese angeberische Art. Mir war er unsympathisch. Es sollte mir jedoch egal sein, wenn sie sich ins Unglück stürzt und das hat sie schliesslich auch, nicht war?"

Harry funkelte sie wütend an.

„Du wolltest doch die Wahrheit wissen, also brauchst du deinen Freunden nicht zu schreiben und wenn es dir nicht passt, was ich dazu zu sagen habe, könntest du doch auch diesen...diesen, wie hiess er noch mal? Sirius Black fragen."

Harry war nun entgültig völlig erstarrt. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht, dass sie so viel wusste und auch, wenn James mal Sirius oder Askaban erwähnt hatte, warum merkt sie sich das 25 Jahre lang?

„Woher kennst du Sirius?", fragte er Tante Petunia, wobei er sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen konnte. Sie weicht ihm aus: „Er, dieser schlimmer Junge, und sie haben halt von ihm gesprochen."

„Ach ja und das merkst du dir 25 Jahre lang. Ich dachte, du verabscheust Zauberei", bei diesem Wort legte Petunia warnend den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und drehte ihren übernatürlich langen Hals zu den Nachbarn rüber, Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Sag warum merkst du dir solche Dinge, sogar Namen?"

Tante Petunia lachte, ähnlich dem Lachen, dass sie damals drauf gehabt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde und sie gesagt hatte, dass sie es gewusst hatte. „Sie war eine Missgeburt, genau wie ihre Freunde, ja dieser Black, dein Vater, noch zwei Jungen und diese...diese Ginga waren bei uns. Meine Eltern waren verzückt über die ‚beliebte' Lily. Ich wollte so sein, wie sie, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe ihnen zugehört, bin ihnen nachgelaufen, wenn sie bei uns waren. Ich wollte ebenfalls die Gunst meiner Eltern gewinnen. Erst später bin ich zur Vernunft gekommen und habe sie verabscheut, so wie sie es verdient haben. Diese Missgeburten. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Petunia zitterte. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem Strich geformt und ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Harry starrte seine Tante immer noch mit geöffneten Mund an und in seinem Kopf geisterte eine Frage nach der anderen umher. Er konnte sie jedoch nichts mehr fragen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Gefühle für seine Verwandten gehabt. Immerzu hatte er sie gehasst, jetzt tat ihm jedoch seine Tante leid. Ihm tat die selbe Tante leid, die vor 5 Jahren seine alten, ausgeleierten Sachen grau gefärbt hatte, weil sie zu geizig war – und weil sie wollte, dass er litt - ihm eine normale Schuluniform zu kaufen.

Petunia fing sich wieder, dann stand sie auf und sagte zu ihm mit kaltem, hasserfüllten Unterton: „Das wirst du niemandem erzählen!" Harry antwortete nicht und sagte auch nichts als Petunia aufstand, ihre Heckenschere nahm und in den Garten ging um die eigentlich perfekt geschnittenen und fast gar nicht nachgewachsenen Hecken zu schneiden. Harry war nicht glücklich mit dem Gespräch, eigentlich wollte er sie nur etwas ärgern und vielleicht das eine oder andere erfahren. Nun hatte er einerseits die Wunden seiner Tante aufgerissen, andererseits hatte er sich wieder zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Sie liess ihn an die Vergangenheit denken, an Sirius, James und Lily. Wie wenig wusste er über seine Eltern, selbst über Sirius. Waren sie wirklich so gewesen, wie er es in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Arrogant. Das war das Stichwort. War es nur noch Zufall, dass sowohl Snape und Tante Petunia seinen Vater, den sie beide hassten, als arrogant bezeichneten?

„Diese... diese Ginga", hatte Petunia gesagt. Jetzt wünschte er sich trotzdem, er hätte die Chance genutzt und sie gefragt, wer dieses Mädchen war. Blamierte er sich denn nicht, wenn er sie nicht kannte? Vielleicht war sie ein wichtiges Puzzlestück in der Vergangenheit seiner Eltern. Aber wie sollte er auch von ihr erfahren haben, Sirius war tot, ihn konnte er nicht mehr fragen.

Da war wieder, der Schmerz, den er weder beschreiben noch orten konnte. Er war einfach da. Auf einmal fühlte er den Wunsch, etwas zu tun. Wen interessierte noch der merkwürdige Brief? Er war sich sicher, dass diese Ginga nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Gepackt von einer Kraft, die er plötzlich in seinem Inneren spürte, stand er auf – das Geschirr würde er später wegräumen – und rannte drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

„Noch zwei Jungen", hatte Petunia gesagt.

Mit diesen Jungen konnten nur Lupin und Wurmschwanz gemeint sein. Fieberhaft holte er ein Stück Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte hervor und schrieb sofort:  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin  
  
Habe mit meiner Tante gesprochen. Sie erzählte etwas von einer Ginga, die etwas mit Ihnen, mit Schnuffel und meinen Eltern zu tun hatte. Wer war sie? Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen.  
  
Sam  
  
Den Namen Sam hatte er sich ausgedacht, denn Harry Potter in einem Brief zu schreiben, war mehr als leichtsinnig. Er weckte Hedwig und band den Brief an ihr Bein. Hedwig flog aus dem Fenster und er schaute ihr noch nach, bis sie in der Ferne verschwand.


	2. das Foto

Das Foto

Nachdenklich lungerte Harry auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit Petunia diese merkwürdige Offenbarung hatte. Es war keine Antwort von Lupin gekommen, nur Ron hatte einmal geschrieben, Harry hatte nicht zurückgeschrieben.

Seine Stimmung war äusserlich ähnlich der von Tante Petunia geworden, gleichgültig. Er sprach mit niemandem und lag oder sass die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Vor zwei Wochen war er im Geiste noch voller Tatendrang gewesen, nun hatte er zu nichts mehr Lust. Er zwang sich legendlich noch dazu den Tagespropheten zu lesen und die Nachrichten der Muggel sich anzusehen.

Mit Tante Petunia hatte er seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gesprochen und auch sie war ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Selbst mit ihrem heissgeliebten Sohnemann und ihrem Ehemann hatte sie wenig gesprochen. Dudley bemerkte dies natürlich nicht, denn einerseits war einfach nur doof und anderseits war er ziemlich oft mit seinen „Freunden"unterwegs, um seine beängstigend grossen Muskeln bei kleinen Kindern spielen zu lassen. Wenigstens Onkel Vernon hätte doch die Veränderungen seiner Frau bemerken sollen, so glaubte Harry – Fehlanzeige. Entweder war Onkel Vernon seine Frau egal oder er stellte sich taub, stumm und blind.

Harry hatte sein Zimmer verwahrlost – es stank. Hedwigs Käfig war nicht geputzt und seine Schmutzwäsche lag überall am Boden verstreut und irgendwo lagen ein paar Essensreste herum.

Schon lange hatte er es aufgeben etwas gegen seine Langeweile zu unternehmen. Er lebte nur noch vor sich hin und wartete auf irgendjemanden in der Aussenwelt – womit die Zauberergesellschaft gemeint war – der ihn noch nicht ganz vergessen hatte.

Harry hatte immer noch diese merkwürdigen Albträume, am Tag dachte er jedoch an nichts mehr, nicht einmal an Sirius. Vielleicht brachte es ihm etwas für Okklementik, er wusste es nicht und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, interessierte es ihn auch nicht wirklich.

In den seltenen Momenten in welchen er einmal sein Hirn benutzte, spürte nur eine Wut, die irgendwo tief in ihm steckte, eine Wut auf alles und jeden. Wut auf Ron und Hermine, die wahrscheinlich ihren Spass hatten, während er in einem stinkenden, heissen Zimmer lag, auf Sirius, der einfach so, ihn, den berühmten Harry Potter alleine gelassen hatte, auf Lupin, der ihm eine Antwort schuldig war, auf Petunia, die solch merkwürdige Dinge erzählt hatte, die er eigentlich gar nicht hatte wissen wollte, auf Voldemort, der eh an allem Schuld war, auf Cho, die nicht die war, für die er sie gehalten hatte, auf Dumbledore, der ihm nicht früher seine missliche Lage erklärt hatte und auf so viele mehr.

Es wurde noch zwei Wochen dauern bis zu dem Tag, an dem er letztes Jahr abgeholt worden war, in Wirklichkeit machte er sich jedoch keine grossen Hoffnungen für diesen Tag.

Harry drehte sich um und seufzte, da hörte Harry plötzlich einen lauten Knall und etwas, das sich wie etwas anhörte, was gerade irgendwo runterrutschte.

„Erol", flüsterte Harry.

Für die Situation schon fast unanständig langsam öffnete Harry das Fenster, gegen welches die steinalte Eule der Weasleys gerade geflogen war. Nur eine Sekunde bevor sie auf den gepflegten Rasen der Dursleys geplumpst wäre, packte Harry die Eule, doch es war nicht Erol, auch wenn sie nicht minder betagt war. Um das rechte Bein der Eule war ein Briefumschlag gebunden. In Zeitlupentempo öffnete Harry den Briefumschlag und ein doch etwas älteres Foto fiel aus dem Umschlag. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Harry begriff, dass der Inhalt des Umschlags auf sein unortendliches Kleidergewühl gefallen war. Er bückte sich wie ein 80 Jähriger nach dem Foto. Die Rückseite zeigte nach Oben. Harry nahm das Foto, ohne es sich anzusehen, und setzte sich auf sein Bett, dann las er, was auf der Rückseite mit einer sauberen, etwas kindlichen Schrift geschrieben stand.

„_Räum deinen Saustall auf und packe, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern_."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und vor lauter Erstaunen und vielleicht auch vor Freude, über die überraschend frühe Möglichkeit der Flucht vor den Dursleys, vergass er das Foto und der alte Eifer und Tatendrang machte sich wieder bemerkbar.

Er weckte die schlummernde Hedwig und sagte voller Freude: „Wir können bald weg von hier. Und... ähm... mach Platz für die hier", er stopfte die halb tote Eule in Hedwigs Käfig

Die Eule machte ein Gesicht, als zwinge Harry sie, ihren Käfig mit einem von Hagrids Krötern zu teilen.

Harry liess keinen Dämpfer auf seine gute Laune zu und holte den grossen Hogwartskoffer unter seinem Bett hervor und packte seine Schulsachen, persönliche Gegenstände und seine wenigen noch sauberen Kleider ein.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag war damit beschäftigt seine Wäsche zu waschen und sein Zimmer wieder mehr oder weniger so herzurichten, dass ein menschliches Wesen darin leben konnte.

Als er fertig damit war ging er gut gelaunt und pfeifend in die Küche der Dursleys. Ausnahmsweise war der Herr Sohn zu Hause, vielleicht lag es daran, dass es draussen in Strömen regnete. Er sass neben dem Kühlschrank, stopfte Popcorn und ein Salamisandwich in sich hinein und starrte mit seinen Schweinchenaugen auf die Glotze. Harry wollte sich etwas zu Essen machen und musste sich an Dudley vorbeiquetschen.

Dudley machte sich nicht die Mühe sich von der Stelle zu rühren und knurrte nur leise: „Na, Missgeburt, verschwindest du bald von hier?"

„Ja, das tue ich, Gott sei Dank", knurrte Harry zurück, dann lächelte er und fügte hinzu: „Es ist merkwürdig, dass mich jemand Missgeburt nennt, der Big D genannt wird, schon mal den Ringelschwanz eines Schweinchens hatte und eine fünf Meter lange Zunge."

Dudley wurde rot vor Wut und vor Scham, hielt jedoch seine fette Klappe.

Harry nahm sich ein Glas Essiggurken mit auf sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett, er bemerkte dabei nicht, dass ein vergilbtes schwarz-weiss Foto von seinem Bett fiel und auf dem Boden landete.

Ungewöhnlich früh fiel Harry in einen schwachen Schlaf. Er träumte von Tante Magdas Lieblingshund, einer uralten, verzogenen Bulldoge, die gerade Sirius versuchte zu beissen, bis dieser seinen Zauberstab hob und „Avada Kedabra"schrie. Harry hatte diesen Köter immer gehasst, aber er wollte nicht, dass Sirius ihn umbringt, laut schrie Harry: „Sirius, NEIN!!!! Hör auf!!!!"

Harry wachte schweissgebadet und keuchend auf. Ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, als würde er irgendwo in die Tiefe Stürzen, machte sich bemerkbar.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte jemand mit falscher Besorgnis in der Stimme. Obwohl es bereits dunkel war und Harry nicht sehen konnte, wer da sprach, erkannte er die Stimme sofort.

„Onkel Vernon?"

„Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte Onkel Vernon, der in der versehentlich offen gelassen Tür stand, gewählt höfflich und doch mit unüberhörbaren Abschaum in der Stimme.

Harry wusste zwar, dass Onkel Vernon, derjenige war, der Moodys Drohung am ernstesten genommen hatte, trotzdem, so etwas hätte er niemals erwartet.

Onkel Vernon wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, er trat in Harrys Zimmer und betätigte den Lichtschalter, dann setzte er sich vor Harrys Schreibtisch auf dessen Stuhl.

„Was war denn das eben?", fragte Onkel Vernon, ohne Floskeln.

„Nichts, nur ein Albtraum, nichts weiter."

„Wer ist Sirius?", fragte Onkel Vernon weiter.

„Hör mal, Onkel Vernon, was soll das. Ich meine du warst zuvor, glaube, ich nur einmal in meinem Zimmer und da habe ich noch im Schrank unter der Treppe gewohnt und ansonsten interessiert es dich einen Scheissdreck, wegen wem ich Albträume habe."

Harry war nun ziemlich wütend. Es war in Ordnung so lange diese schreckliche Familie ihn in Ruhe liess, aber Onkel Vernon brauchte nicht so zu tun, als ob Harry ihm irgendetwas bedeuten würde.

„Is ja gut, is ja gut", beschwichtigte Onkel Vernon seinen angeheirateten Neffen.

„Ich meine nur... na ja... Dudley hat gesagt, dass du bald gehst. Wir waren doch nett zu dir, oder?"

Aha, es ging also darum, das hätte Harry sich ja denken können.

Genervt antwortete er: „Ja, das wart ihr. Ich werde euch nicht anschwärzen. Darf ich jetzt weiterschlafen?", in Wirklichkeit dachte er gar nicht ans Schlafen. Das würde er sowieso nicht zu Stande bringen, er wollte nur diesen fetten, hässlichen, falschen, schon etwas angegrauten Mann aus seinem verdammten Zimmer.

„Natürlich... ähm... gute Nacht."

Harry schnaubte nur und drehte sich zur Seite.

Onkel Vernon wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, da sagte er mit erstaunter Stimme: „Was ist denn das?"

„Was?", fragte Harry, der sich wieder zu Onkel Vernon gedreht hatte, überrascht.

„Na das."Onkel Vernon zeigte auf das Foto einer jungen Frau.

Harry stand auf und bückte sich nach dem Foto und, wie in Trance starrte er das Bild an.

Darauf abgebildet war eine junge Frau oder ein Mädchen, nur wenig älter, als Harry nun war. Auf der beweglichen Fotografie trug sie ein eng anliegendes traumhaft schönes Kleides, welches geschickt ihre Rundungen verbarg. Das Mädchen tanzte zu nicht hörbarer Musik und lachte dabei so wunderschön, dass Harry glaubte von fern ein glockenreines Lachen zu hören. Auch Onkel Vernon, der durch das Bild, auf dem eine Frau tanzte zwar etwas irritiert war, staunte über diese Frau.

Sie war nicht das, was man im Allgemeinen schön nennt, aber sie hatte etwas exotisches, etwas geheimnisvolles und sehr spezielles, doch sie war schön.

Sie hatte langes, glattes, sehr dunkles Haar, grosse Augen und einen sinnlichen Mund.

Sie lachte, sie lachte und ab und zu sahen sie, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, als rufe sie jemanden. Immer wieder schüttelte sie das lange Haar über ihren schlanken Nacken. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Sowohl Onkel Vernon, als auch Harry fixierten das etwas vergilbte Foto einer wahren Schönheit.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie das Bild angestarrt hatten, plötzlich rief eine schrille Stimme, welche die Schönheit des Momentes wie mit einem scharfen Messer durchschnitt: „Vernon, wo bleibst du?" Harry war nun der Erste, der seine Sprache wieder gewann: „Ich glaube das gehört mir."

Onkel Vernon schwieg und wenig später verliess er Harrys Zimmer wirklich. Er würde es nie wieder betreten.

Harry hatte das Foto immer noch in seiner Hand. Er starrte es während er sich in sein Bett legte weiter an und bis er einschlief, umklammerte er es fast. Wer war dieses bezaubernde Mädchen? Ein Mädchen, wie er es zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Lebte sie noch? Wie alt sie jetzt wohl war...


	3. Magisches Epicentre

Das magische Epicentre

Dunkelheit. Stille. Doch plötzlich kam gelbliches Licht und Musik in das Szenario.

Ein grosser, sehr alter Baum, der umgarnt von Wurzeln war, ein tiefer Brunnen, der leise plätscherte und Seidentüchern von dunkelrotem, gelbem und leicht grünlichem Laub bedeckten den Boden.

Ein wunderschönes Bild, doch sah der Betrachter alles nur verschwommen.

Ein Mann mit dunklem Haar und ohne Gesicht betrat die Szene, dann eine Frau, auch sie war nicht zu erkennen, von irgendwo her konnte man Gelächter hören.

Die Musik verdüsterte sich, das Lachen klang unheimlich, das Plätschern des Brunnens wurde lauter, donnernder und drohender. Ein stürmischer, pfeifender Wind wirbelte das Laub auf. Das Gesamtbild begann sich zu verdüstern, die beiden Menschen blickten sich verstört um und das Gelächter schäumte sich giftig und voller Bosheit auf.

Der Mann wollte fliehen, doch die Frau hielt in zurück, sie neigte ihren Kopf und es schien als würde sie ihren Begleiter durchdringend anstarren.

Sie liebten sich, die beiden und der Mann beruhigte sich.

Ein kurzer Lacher wurde hörbar und jemand schrie mit einer kraftvollen, charismatischen Stimme: „Das hättest du wohl gerne!"

Die Frau begann sich zu der bedrohenden, lauten Musik zu bewegen. Schon bei der ersten Bewegung ihrer Hüfte wurde die Geräuschskulisse leiser und langsam wurde auch die Musik ruhiger. Der Mann blickte in Richtung der Geliebten und er entspannte sich.

Das bösartige Gelächter verstummte, statt dessen lachte die Frau ein tiefes, klares und wunderschönes Lachen.

Es wurde heller, das Laub schwebte in dem nun sanften Wind. Das Bild wurde heller und langsam wurden auch die Gesichter erkenntlicher...

„Harry, aufstehen", unterbrach ihn eine barsche, aber freundliche Frauenstimme.

„Nein, nur noch ein bisschen weiterträumen", stöhnte Harry, er wollte wissen, wer diese Menschen waren, er musste es wissen.

„Nein", jemand packte die Decke und mit einem Ruck war Harry ihrer entledigt.

Harry stöhnte und öffnete langsam seine Augen, als erstes nahm er verschwommen ein farbloses Foto auf. Nun war Harry mit einem Schlag wach. Schnell setzte er sich seine Brille auf und drehte sich zu der Person, wer auch immer es war, um, die ihn gerade so unsanft geweckt hatte.

Atemlos fragte er: „Wer ist das"?

„Guten Morgen, antwortete Tonks fröhlich, betrachtete sich das Foto und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, sieht ziemlich nett aus."

„Ziemlich nett?", fragte Harry empört, „ich habe noch nie so ein schönes Mädchen gesehen. Du hast keine Ahnung? Aber auf der Rückseite steht doch, dass du kommst. Warum schreibt ihr so was auf so ein Foto.

„Keine Ahnung", wiederholte Tonks sich, „ah... du hast schon gepackt, das ist ja liebst. Und du hast auch nichts vergessen?

Harry schüttelte beiläufig den Kopf, „zurück zu dem Foto, du..."

„Lass doch mal das blöde Foto, was ist das, ein Pornobild?", Tonks lachte und verpasste sich mit Gedankenkraft eine mit Silikon aufgepumpte Lippe.

Harry lachte, öffnete seinen Koffer und legte das Foto schweren Herzens zuoberst hinein. Dabei riskierte er einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Es war erst halb sechs Uhr Morgens.

„Tonks. Es ist ja noch Nacht."

„Nacht?", lachte Tonks während sie vor dem Spiegel stand und ihre Lippe wieder in Ordnung brachte, „ich bin schon seit drei Stunden wach und das bei diesem Sauwetter."

Harry starrte aus seinem Wetter. Es war dunkel, es regnete, nein es goss, in Strömen und der Wind blies einige Gegendstände durch den Ligusterweg.

„Ist das Frau Figg's Fussabtreter?", fragte er leise.

Tonks lachte und antworte: „Hoffen wir mal, dass der fahrende Ritter nicht all zu lange auf sich warten lässt."

Tonks trug mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes die Koffer durch das noch schlafende Haus und als es ein paar mal ziemlich stark rumpelte und Tonks zwei hässliche Fotos Dudleys – mindest eines davon mit Absicht – von den Wänden gerissen hatte, einen Schirmständer umgeworfen und mit dem Fuss gegen den Schrank unter der Treppe gestossen war, beruhigte Tonks damit, dass dank ihrer Fähigkeit mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen, die Dursleys Heute ganz bestimmt verschlafen würden.

Die Fahrt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter war schlimmer denn je. Der Fahrer, so wie der Schaffner hatten diesmal kaum Zeit sich um Harry zu kümmern, denn der Fahrende Ritter war fast bis zum bersten voll gestopft. Tonks und Harry teilten sich einen ziemlich engen Sessel, was, wenn es nicht so unbequem gewesen wäre, wozu der in ganz Grossbritannien herumhüpfende Bus einen ziemlich grossen Beitrag leistete, ziemlich lustig hätte sein können.

Tonks hatte Harry geraten ein ziemlich hässliches Baseballcape anzuziehen, dass sie ihm extra für die Fahrt geliehen hat und Harry hatte gut daran getan ihren Rat anzunehmen, denn, wenn jeder der Fahrgäste angehalten hätte, nur um ihn zu begutachten – eine Katastrophe. Harry wusste zwar, dass Tonks' Vorschlag eher zur Tarnung galt, um mögliche Angriffe auszuschliessen, trotzdem fühlte er sich mit dem Gedanken, sie wolle ihm Scherereien ersparen wohler.

Die Fahrt war so aufregend gewesen, dass Harry gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war sich zu überlegen, wo sie eigentlich hinfuhren, erst als der gestresste Fahrer ausrief: „Magisches Epicentre!", und Tonks anstallten machte aufzustehen.

Fast hätten sie es verpasst, aus diesem schrecklichen Bus rauszukommen, so viele Leute, die sich mit Fäusten, Zauberstäben und anderen nicht zu definierenden Gegenständen und Körperteilen, um ihren Sitzplatz kämpften, behinderten ihren Ausweg.

Als sie dann doch mit zerknitterten, ausgelehrter heisser Schokolade bespritzten Klamotten und wirren Haaren ausstiegen und schliesslich, den Bus verschwinden sahen, waren sie erst mal erleichtert, dann besah Tonks sich und Harry und schrie erst mal auf: „Ach du Grüner Suppenlöffel, wie sehen wir denn aus? So können wir uns hier nicht blicken lassen."

Entschieden betätigte sie ihren Zauberstab und ihre Klamotten waren wieder glatt und sauber.

„Ich sehe jetzt gut aus, aber du. Schrecklich. Junge, du bist 16. Andere in deinem Alter schmieren sich zehn Kilo Promenade am Tag in ihre Haare und du?"

„Ich weiss", seufzte Harry.

Erstmals blickte er sich richtig um. Der Fahrende Ritter hatte sie an einer einfachen, langweiligen Landstrasse abgesetzt, nichts war zu entdecken, ausser Ackerfeldern und dieser Strasse.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Also, hier dein Schlüssel, Nummer 317, ich muss gehen, habe viel zu tun. Und versprich mir, dass du dir Zaubererklamotten kaufen wirst, so kriegst du nie ein Mädchen", es machte leise „plopp"und Nymphadora Tonks war verschwunden.

Harry blickte sich hilflos um und versuchte angestrengt irgendwas zu erkennen, was magisch sein könnte.

Als er noch immer nichts entdecken konnte, setzte er sich müde, wütend und irgendwie deprimiert auf seinen Koffer. Na toll, zuvor war er bei den Dursleys gewesen, doch wo war er nun? Im nichts. Gelangweilt betrachtete er seinen Schlüssel. Auf dem Schlüssel geschrieben stand: „Das grosse magische Epicentre, hier werden auch Sie sich wohl fühlen."

Harry war schon kurz davor den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen und wieder zu den Dursleys zu fahren, als ein ziemlich grosser, schlanker Mann in ordentlichem Zaubererumhang und Aktenkoffer neben ihn apperierte.

Der Mann blickte Harry und seinen Koffer an, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

Harry war schlecht gelaunt und antwortete missmutig: „Das ist hier wohl eine Strasse, da darf jeder auf seinem Koffer sitzen."

„Nein, darf er nicht", antwortete der Mann barsch, „hier ist das magische Epicentre."

„Davon habe ich auch schon gehört, danke."

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Entweder haben Sie einen Schlüssel oder Sie verschwinden."

„Ich habe einen Schlüssel", sagte Harry freudig. Er zeigte auf den Schlüssel, den Tonks ihm vor ihrem Verschwinden noch gegeben hat.

Der Mann zog seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben und fragte: „Und den haben Sie auch nicht gestohlen? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"Es war nicht zu übersehen, das er etwas gegen Harrys etwas schmuddelige Muggelkleidung hatte.

Mal sehen, wie er jetzt reagiert, es wird Zeit etwas Dramatik in diese Scheisse zu bringen , dachte Harry.

Er nahm sein Baseballcape von seinem Kopf und präsentierte dem Mann seine Narbe: „Ich bin Harry Potter."

Der Mann zeigte keine Reaktion, Harry hatte erwartet, dass er wenigstens seinen Koffer fallen liess oder sogar aufschreien würde – nichts.

„Aha, freut mich. Ich bin Samuel Darkish."

Dann wühlte er aus seinem Koffer einen Schlüssel hervor und drehte ihn in einem imaginären Schloss zwei mal. Harry starrte dem ungewöhnlichen Zauberer noch eine ganze Weile nach, betrachtete erneut seinen Schlüssel und drehte ihn ebenfalls, als würde er eine Tür aufschliessen - er kam sich dabei ziemlich lächerlich vor...

Ich habe lange auf mich warten lassen, nun aber mein drittes Kapitel.


End file.
